bakuganfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Peace1997
Willkommen auf meiner Disku! Wenn jemand Fragen oder mir etwas mitzuteilen hat, dann könnt ihr es hier hinterlassen. * Archiv 04-07/10 * Archiv 08/10 __TOC__ Konkurrenten Ok ich komm nichmehr hinterher lass mir aber auch noch was über^^ hastu da etwa 4 Doppelerfolge?^^(Chester-brawler 19:44, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) :Nun bis zur nächsten Ausszeichnung dauert es jetzt ein weilchen. Chancen für dich, aufzuholen. ;) Für heute mach ich Schluss. Dann morgen wieder.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 19:49, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Junge nu is gut sons ruinierst du mir die 100 Bearbeitungen ;-) mfG(Chester-brawler 18:39, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) ::Das heißt? Ich muss schließlich mithalten.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Benutzer:Peace1997 (Georg) 18:44, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Das stimmt allerdings^^ Aber mach bitte ganz ganz viele Fehler dabei damit ich noch 30 Bearbeitungen Heute schaff ;-)mfG(Chester-brawler 18:49, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) :::Ich mache eh jetzt schluss. Bis morgen!--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Benutzer:Peace1997 (Georg) 18:54, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Kannste ma die aktuelle Rangliste als pdf speichern mein Kumpel wollt die ma sehn^^(Chester-brawler 00:44, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) ::::Und wo hin?--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Benutzer:Peace1997 (Georg) 12:41, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Junge wenn we in dem Tempo weitermachn werden we Lax noch gehörich die Tour vermasseln nachher klobben we uns um Platz 1 und 2 und nichmehr um 2 und 3 XD(Chester-brawler 17:40, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) :::::Das denkt ihr wohl ich als Gründer ist es mir egal wo ich stehte in der Rangliste weil ich wieso schon auf viele Punkte verzichten musste weil es bei uns getestet wurde musste ich schon nur wegen der Gründer Auszeichnung auf 100 Punkte verzichten und wenn die Neuen Auszeichnungen kommen werde ich bestimmt nicht schlafen sonder auch mitarbeiten--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:56, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::War auch nich negativ gemeint aber mitlerweile hamm we schon beide über 1000 Punkte und immernoch Auszeichnungen die RELATIV schnell verdient werden können zurzeit sind we nämlich die eifrigsten Benutzer ;-) (Chester-brawler 18:31, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Das ist für das Wiki sicher auch sehr gut, bloß langsam gehen mir die Ideen aus, wo ich noch was bearbeiten kann. Und Lax zu überholen wird sehr schwierig werden, aber daran habe ich auch nicht so viel Interesse. Und mein Problem ist es, das ich bis maximal 2 Wochen täglich aktiv sein kann.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 05:02, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :UNd mir wäre es auch egal wenn ich nicht den 1ten Platzt hätte weil ich Sachen im Wiki mache die nicht zu denn Auszeichnungen Punkten gehören zb. das Aussehen von Bakuepdia dran habe ich schon mehr als mindestens 6 Stunden reingescheckt der Css Code ist mehr als 6 Seiten lang nur für die Normalen Sachen mit allen zusammen was ich für wiki gebaut habe kommen wir bestimmt auf mehr als 40 Seiten und für so was bekomme ich keine Auszeichnungen. Ich brauche dafür nix wenn ich was dafür haben wollte dann würde ich bestimmt schon mehr als 3000 Punkte haben aber ich will euch ja auch ne Change laasen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 12:08, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Und genau wegen dieser Bescheidenheit wirst du immer die WAHRE Nummer 1 bleiben Lax^^(Chester-brawler 12:54, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) :Peace das mit den Ideen is bei mir auch nichmehr auf Hochtouren^^ wenn wir aber die 3te Staffel mitverfolgen kommen wieder neue Ideen^^ kein Zweifel, außerdem gibs immer einen der sich ma vertippt denn hamm we zumindest was was man besser machn kann.....auch wenn ich bei 1-2 Artikeln schonmal das Grauen bekommen habe weil weder Rechtschreibung noch Satzbau gestimmt hat, aber die merzen we ja mit Eifer aus^^Gruß(Chester-brawler 12:54, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) ::Da gebe ich euch beiden recht. Wenn es was für die Seten erstellungen Gäbe hätte ich sicher auch scghon 100-200 pnkte mehr. Ich freue mich schon auf die neuen. Und was mich schokiert hat ist das ich mich gefreut habe das ich hundert Punkte habe und am nächsten Tag bin ich wieder Platz 3.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 13:21, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Oh also das hab ich auch dauernd^^(Chester-brawler 13:45, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) :::Eben echte Konkurrenten.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 13:49, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Reviews Bitte füge keine Reviews zu Seiten hinzu (Videos). Ich finde Reviews nicht ganz so gut für Bakupedia es passt einfach nicht finde ich außer es wird von Bakupedia gemacht.--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 09:11, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC)